Fathers and Sons
by Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw
Summary: Chris gets a surprise from the future and his whole life changes. A Chris-is-a-father story. Season 6, post-Chris Crossed AU. Chris/Bianca story even though she's dead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed_ or any of the characters except Matthew Halliwell. Please don't sue because I don't have any money. Seriously.

**Fathers and Sons**

**Prologue**

Chris let his body go limp as he crashed onto the lumpy couch in P3's back room. Exhaustion seeped through his limbs and heavy eyelids fluttered shut, despite the noisy sounds coming from the club. The music was so loud and his weariness so profound that he failed to notice the blond-haired woman that shimmered in.

"Chris."

The raspy moan roused him immediately. Chris rolled off the bed and stood — to find a woman he had never expected.

"Lynn?" he said, eyes wide.

She was in bad-shape, slashes across her face and arms, a burn on her leg and a stomach wound that was bleeding rather heavily. She held a bundle of wrapped blankets in her arms that was splashed with her blood. The lined face was creased with pain.

"Chris." Her voice was even weaker than before and her knees buckled.

He hurriedly caught her and eased her path to the ground, cradling the woman as if she were his own mother.

"Leo!" he cried desperately. "Leo, please!"

"Chris," the woman whispered, eyes half closed. "Take him." The blankets in her arms squirmed and Chris could now see the little face of a baby. "Matthew," Lynn's breathing grew shallow and the young man had to wrap an arm around hers to keep the baby from falling. "Matthew Victor Halliwell."

"Lynn—"

"Take him," she murmured before her eyes shut and a heavy breath rattled out of her chest. It didn't rise again.

"No, Lynn! No please! Lynn!" Chris cried, clutching her body tighter to him. "Leo! Dammit, Leo!"

The young man felt the swirl of orbs as the man coalesced in front of him, but at that moment, Lynn's body faded away. Chris barely had the sense to secure his hold on the now fussing baby, as without Lynn's body, the infant fell.

"What is it, Chris?" Leo asked, impatience leaking into his tone until he saw the bloody bundle. "Oh god—"

He knelt next to them and held a hand over the baby to start healing but found that there was nothing to heal. "Chris, the baby's fine," Leo said quietly, putting a hand on the prone man's shoulder. "What's going on? Where did you get this baby? Who is he?"

Chris looked silently at the squalling baby who, up until Lynn's death, had been asleep. He readjusted his grip on the infant and rocked him slowly, soothing the baby enough to open his eyes. His bright green eyes.

"Chris?" Leo prompted carefully, sensing that something major was going on with him.

"I—" he started. Chris cleared his throat and looked at Leo with all the fear, bewilderment and helplessness he was feeling. "He's my son."

**A/N: **Hello! I know this is short, but I figured I'd see what kind of response I get before posting more. I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting more Merlin or Harry Potter! I've been bouncing around doing all sorts of stuff for the last month and a half, and things have been crazy. This is just a little something I was working on before school ended and figured I'd post it for any interested parties. I'm going to try and work on It Only Takes a Drop of Blood next, and my plan is to hopefully finish Chapter 9 soon. I'm slowly getting a rhythm to life in California again, so we'll see if that makes life more conducive to the writing process.

If you like it, please read and review!


	2. Chapter One

**Fathers and Sons**

**Chapter One**

Chris was obviously in shock from whatever had happened. After he'd told Leo that the baby was his, Chris had practically shut down, leaving Leo to take charge of the situation.

It didn't take long for Leo to orb Chris and the baby to the manor. The Elder forced the younger man to sit on the sofa and wrapped a throw around his shoulders.

"Piper!" he yelled, hoping that she was still awake to answer him.

Fortunately, she was. The witch walked in, wearing her robes and pajamas, Wyatt's baby monitor in hand.

"Leo? What's wrong?" she asked. When she saw Chris on the couch with blood everywhere and what sounded like a baby in his arms, her gaze sharpened. "Chris? Are you okay?" She turned to her ex-husband. "What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure," he confessed, hands in his pockets. "Could you stay here with him? I should probably get your sisters."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," she agreed. Leo's body broke off into orbs and she was left alone with her neurotic Whitelighter and the baby.

Piper set the baby monitor down and sat next to Chris on the couch. He was sitting there dazedly and was frankly beginning to scare Piper with his silence.

"Chris?" she said quietly, carefully putting a hand on his arm. Blood had dried on the front of his shirt and there was blood spattering the baby's blankets. The baby was whimpering softly, its eyes half-closed in sleep. "Chris," she tried again.

When she didn't receive any response, Piper moved her hand to his cheek and carefully turned his face to hers. She met his eyes and saw a flash of recognition there. "Chris, can you understand me?"

It took a moment but then Chris blinked. It was as if his soul had temporarily been displaced and had just been jolted back into his body.

"Piper?" said Chris. He blinked again, looking around at her and the manor. "What happened? How did I—" and then he glanced down at the bundle in his arms.

His chin tilted as he raised his head and closed watery eyes in a mournful swallow. Piper's brow furrowed. When Chris opened his eyes again, she allowed a small, reassuring smile.

"Let's get you a clean shirt, okay? And I have some old stuff of Wyatt's that would probably fit the baby," Piper suggested.

"Yeah, thanks."

Chris followed her upstairs to Wyatt's room. Piper rummaged through some drawers and he shuffled his feet uncertainly.

"Here we go," Piper whispered, holding up a small blue onesie and a blanket. "Does he need to be changed?"

"Uhh..." Chris' eyes widened and he looked helplessly at the infant in his arms. "How d'you...?"

Piper smirked and set the clothes down on Wyatt's changing table. "Here, let me," she said, holding out her arms.

Chris awkwardly transferred his son into his mother's arms, watched as she expertly un-swaddled the baby and changed his diaper. The boy was small and his skin was soft and fair. Chris felt warmth in his chest as he eyed his child. Little Matthew had brown hair that dusted his head, dark like his father's. Chris noted that his nose and chin were just like his mother. The little face was lax and serene in sleep, thankfully staying that way all throughout Piper's gentle changing.

When a clean diaper was on and secured, Piper dressed him in the clean onesie and wrapped the blanket around him. She carefully hoisted him into her arms and smiled at his sweet face. She glanced up to see Chris staring at her with the baby. He had a strange look on his face, one that reminded her of someone. With a jolt, she realized that he had the same look on his face that Leo did when Wyatt was born.

The baby started snuffling and whining, the delicate mouth scrunching in distaste. With growing suspicion, she shuffled the infant back into Chris' arms, only for the baby to settle as soon as Chris wrapped his arm around the small form.

Piper opened her mouth to say something but Chris' head jerked and he looked towards the living room.

"Leo's back," he whispered. Piper nodded and followed, taking the bloody blanket and baby clothes with her. They needed a washing.

Downstairs, Leo and her sisters were in the living room. Paige was half-asleep in her nightgown, looking decidedly rumpled, while Phoebe was wearing a Chinese robe and a cheery smile.

"Hi Piper," Phoebe squealed, hurrying over to give her sister a hug. "It's good to see you!"

Piper smiled. "It's good to see you too," she said. "How's Hong Kong?"

"Oh, you know," Phoebe said, "it's great! I've been brushing up on my Chinese and numerology."

"That's good!"

By that time, everyone was sitting down and looking at the baby in the room.

"So, what happened?" Phoebe asked, leaning in to peek at the baby's face. "Leo didn't really know anything."

Everyone looked at Chris expectantly, even Leo and Piper, who had ideas about what was coming next.

"Okay," he said, bracing himself, "I was at P3 when someone from the future showed up. The person was dying and I called for Leo, but it was too late and they died. They told me—he's my son."

"What?" Paige said reflexively, her jaw dropping.

Phoebe, however, eyed him compassionately. "Bianca?" she said quietly.

Chris nodded, his eyes shining suspiciously as he held the baby closer.

"What's his name?" Piper asked an unreadable smile on her face.

"Matthew," Chris answered. He was gazing at his son's face and missed Piper's wide eyes. "Matthew Perry." _Meet your grandparents and great-aunts,_ he thought as he absently brushed an edge of the blanket away from his face.

"Good name," Paige said brightly, a slightly smug grin on her face. Her sisters shared indulgent smirks.

Leo, who had been silent all this time, spoke up. "Chris, who brought your son into the past? Why now? And what happened to their body?"

"I can't tell you that," Chris said automatically, hurrying to complete his sentence at Leo's frown, "and not because I don't want to. It's just, the person who came was a witch and I can't take the chance that you know them or will know them in the future. You knowing when and how they died could change something," he explained. "The body disappeared, Leo, just before you got there. I'm not exactly sure where it went, but I think, to the future."

He took a deep breath and glanced down at his son. "And to be honest, I don't think I want to know why they brought him to me," he said, thought knowing there could only be one answer. Lynn would only risk her life and his mission to bring Matthew to him for one reason. Wyatt was after his son.

"Do you think he could be in danger?" Leo asked, his forehead developing the worried knot that he had whenever they were talking about whoever turned Wyatt.

Chris looked at him, his face arranging into the same expression. "Maybe." His voice trailed off as his mind went to other, more frustrating things. "I just don't understand how this could have happened," he murmured.

"Well," Paige said, a superior tone in her voice, "when a man and woman love each other very much..."

"That's not what I meant," Chris said balefully. "I didn't even know she was pregnant or that she'd had a baby. In all that time when she came back, she never mentioned him!"

"And you're sure that the person from the future was telling the truth," Leo ventured tentatively.

"Yeah," Chris said. "He has my eyes." His tone softened and was almost reverent with happiness as he carefully stroked the baby's cheek.

Leo watched the young Whitelighter knowingly, remembering his first night as a father. "You know, it's possible that time passed faster in the future than it did here," he offered. Chris nodded, understanding what Leo was trying to say. At the sisters' bewildered looks, Leo elaborated. "Time travel is relative. What was six months here could have been a year in the future."

"Oh," Paige said, echoing the confused looks on the sisters' faces. A short silence fell over the group as they processed.

"Well," Piper said, breaking the moment with all the authority of the eldest sister, "it's getting late and it doesn't look like there's anything else we can do until morning." Paige yawned, as if in agreement. "Chris, until we can find something a little more permanent, why don't you borrow Wyatt's old bassinet for Matthew? I think we still have it in the attic."

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Piper." Chris felt blindsided by all this. He had no idea what to do for a baby. Hell, Matthew wouldn't have a clean diaper if Piper hadn't thought to change it.

"Paige, could you give me a lift on your way back to Richard's?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, sure, Pheebs. I'll stop by in the morning, okay Piper?"

Soon, the two sisters were gone in a swirl of orbs, leaving Leo, Piper and Chris staring at each other.

"Well, good night then," Leo said after an awkward pause. He had been staring at Piper.

"Good night," Chris said. "And, Leo? Thanks."

Leo nodded graciously and orbed out.

"Right," said Piper, looking at her Whitelighter, "let's go get that bassinet.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for the great response! :D I'm so happy that people like this. Therefore, I have decided to be nice and put up chapter one. Please continue to read and review! I love the feedback!


	3. Chapter Two

**Fathers and Sons**

**Chapter Two**

Chris' eyes dimly focused in the dark room, his brain barely functioning at half-speed, until the loud wailing coming from beyond the couch penetrated his conscious mind. It took him a few seconds to figure out what was going on, and in that time he realized that he would sooner cut off his own ears to gain blessed silence.

The young man bent over the bassinet and picked up the wailing infant, uncertainly settling him against his chest. Chris tried bouncing on the balls of his feet, like he saw Piper or Leo doing when Wyatt was upset, but that only made Matthew scream louder.

"Oww," Chris moaned, pulling Matthew away from him. "What do you need?" he asked. "Do you need a clean diaper?" He patted the baby's butt and cautiously sniffed it but couldn't tell one way or another. "Are you hungry?" Grabbing one of the bottles that Piper had shoved into a small diaper bag before he left, he tried putting the nipple to the baby's mouth. Matthew let it stay for a second before pulling his head back and screaming some more. "What do you want?" Chris moaned helplessly. He sat on the couch, the baby propped on his knee and bawling his eyes out. "I don't know what to do!"

Chris cradled his son and rocked him, attempting to think logically despite the noise grating in his ears. "Okay. Babies cry because they are hungry, cold, wet or tired, right Matthew? So let's try this by process of elimination. First, the bottle." Chris took the discarded piece of plastic and held the nipple to his son's lips. The baby sucked for a second before releasing it.

"What's wrong? You don't like your dinner? Your grams made it for you..." And then his slow brain caught up with him again. "Wait. I forgot to heat it!" Chris went to the sink and turned on the hot water until it burned and then stuck the bottle underneath it to warm the milk.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Chris said, holding his son in one arm as the other held the bottle. "Just give me a couple minutes and it'll be warm." Soon Matthew was sucking hungrily at the warm milk and Chris' ears were ringing in the relative quiet. "Oh, thank goodness. You have a powerful set of lungs, my boy. Your dad..." Chris' voice trailed off.

"I'm a dad." He sat down. Hard. "Wow. I expected this one day, you know Matthew, but I didn't think it would be now. I was waiting until Wyatt was good and the future was saved. And I definitely thought I'd have time to get used to the idea. But here you are," he said, breaking off as Matthew's lips separated from the bottle with a whine. Chris pushed the nipple against his son's mouth and smiled when the boy reattached and started eating again. "And I just hope that I can be a good father, with everything that's going on."

Chris took a breath. "It's going to be rough for us, Matthew. I need you to understand that. I have to complete my mission to save Wyatt, so that means that I might have to go on demon vanquishes with the sisters and leave you with Leo or Darryl and Sheila but know that I will always come back for you." Chris looked into the sleepy eyes of his son and promised him, "I'm not going to be like my dad, Matthew. I will always have time for you. I will always love you. And I never want you to feel like the world or Wyatt matter more to me than you."

The baby blinked up at him and sucked the last bit of milk out of the bottle. Chris set it aside and watched bemusedly as the little mouth stretched in a yawn. "Good boy," he said. "Now, I remember this part from the time Penny was born and Uncle Coop forgot to burp her." He threw a towel over his shoulder and began to pat his son's back.

"Mom and the aunts had gone for a Power of Three vanquish and poor Uncle Coop came to the manor because he had no idea what to do. Penny was screaming like nothing else but she calmed right down when dad burped her." Chris smiled fondly. "I was four or five, I think. That was one of the few times dad came down to watch us during demon vanquishes. When we were older, Wyatt would get to go Up There with him and I went to Grandpa's..."

A soft series of burps interrupted his rambling. "Oh, wow, that's a big burp!" Chris exclaimed, moving Matthew's relaxed form into the crook of his arm. He smiled at the sleepy baby. "Good job Matthew." Chris carefully lifted his son into the bassinet, cupping his head to gently set it on the soft blankets. "I love you, son," he murmured, before giving into the urge and kissing his son on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short installment for you wonderful readers! I know this bit is short but the next chapter is much larger. This is just a cute little slice of life of a new single parent. :D I hope you enjoy it and please continue to read and review! I love hearing from y'all!


	4. Chapter Three

**Fathers and Sons**

**Chapter Three**

_Chris! Come on, Chris!_

The jangling in his head woke the sleepy Whitelighter from a doze. Chris sat up blearily and gazed at his room. It looked like a bomb of baby items had exploded in it.

Dirty diapers were lying on the floor near the trashcan, blankets of spit up and random baby wipes littered surfaces, baby toys were strewn everywhere and a pile of bottles filled sink.

Chris groaned and massaged his weary face.

_Chris, I'm serious! Get your ass down here!_

He sighed and orbed automatically. Before the swirl of lights could leave the room, he turned back and solidified long enough to pick up his son. He set the sleeping baby on shoulder and orbed to the manor, hoping that the sisters wouldn't wake Matthew with their shouts.

"Finally!" he heard a voice exclaim as he reformed. "Where—"

"Shh! I just got him to go to sleep!" he warned with a glare. "Piper, can I set him down upstairs?"

"Yeah," she said. "The baby monitor's next to the crib."

"Thanks," he said quickly, orbing away. He set his son down and switched on the monitors, taking cordless one with him. He orbed back downstairs in front of the sisters. "Sorry. What's up?"

"A demon attacked this morning," Paige said, crossing her arms.

"What?" Chris said, his voice rising. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because we vanquished him," Piper said, ever reasonable, "and we didn't want to wake you." Her lips quirked in a faint smirk. "I remember when Wyatt was that little and I was a new mom."

"I appreciate the thought but I'm still your Whitelighter and I came back to protect Wyatt. How am I supposed to do that if you don't call me when a demon attacks?" he argued.

"Well, we're calling you now," said Paige, gesturing with her arms. "And he wasn't after Wyatt. At least, we don't think so."

"Did you at least ID the demon?" Chris asked with an obligatory eye-roll.

"Yeah. He's just a lower-level demon—you know, energy balls, shimmering—" said Piper. "I don't think he has any friends but we should be on alert, just in case."

"Good idea," Chris said. "Why don't I stick around then? You know, so there's another active power in the house."

"Fine with me." Piper shrugged.

"Okay," Paige said brightly. "Now that that's settled — I gotta go to work!"

"Wait, Paige—" Before he could finish his sentence, Paige had already orbed away. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on Chris," said Piper. "There's no real reason for her to stick around all day. The demon's vanquished and you're with me. We'll be fine."

He sighed and looked tiredly at his mother.

"Come with me," she said in her come-hither tone as she grabbed his arm. "Matthew's asleep and Wyatt's in his playpen. You can help me make some fresh chocolate chip cookies!"

Reluctantly, Chris let her drag him into the kitchen. He would have protested more but being up most of the night with his infant son had left him more drained than a night of demon vanquishing. The last thing he wanted to do was stare at the Book of Shadows when he could barely think straight.

Piper started pulling ingredients out of the cabinets and Chris perched on a bar stool, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"How was last night?" Piper asked nonchalantly. Chris wasn't fooled by her innocent act as he saw the smirk growing from the corners of her mouth.

He looked flatly at her and his expression told her all she needed to know.

Piper laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"I thought babies were supposed to sleep a lot," he complained.

"Yeah, that's one of those lies they tell you to make you want to have kids," she answered automatically. She paused, flour raised midair in one hand. "Whoa, dejá vu."

"From what?"

Piper paused a moment more before shaking her head. "No idea," she said, turning back to her flour. "How're you doing on baby stuff?"

"Okay, I think. I've got three or four diapers left and two more bottles of milk. And I need to do laundry," Chris said, thinking back to a long night of spit-up, "again."

"Well, I've got to throw in a load this afternoon, so why don't you bring your stuff by," Piper offered, stirring, "and I can run by the store later after to pick up more diapers and formula."

Chris smiled at her. "Thanks Piper," he said. "You don't have to do it, but thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her right ear and smiling at him. She finished making the cookie dough and a comfortable silence fell between them. Piper grabbed a few cookie sheets and ventured more. "I know what it's like, Chris, to be a single parent. And I can't imagine it's any easier to start out as a single father."

Chris looked down at his hands. "It isn't," he admitted. "Piper, I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no clue how to be a father. I didn't have much of a role model, growing up, and... " he paused. "What if I'm doing this all wrong?"

Piper covered his hands with one of her own and squeezed them lightly. "That's the burden of being a parent, I'm afraid," she said. "All you can do, is do the best you can and hope for the best. Just love him, Chris."

He nodded. Piper withdrew and finished with the cookies. When they were in the oven and she was straightening, Chris spoke up.

"I'm sorry Piper," he said quietly, "if my coming here and getting Leo to help you defeat the Titans broke up your marriage."

Piper grimaced and picked up her dirty mixing bowl to put it in the sink. Her eyes were red when she turned to face him. "Chris, it wasn't your fault," she said, standing across the island from him. "It'd be easier to blame you—but the fact is, Leo and I were having problems before you or the Titans came along." Piper cleared her throat. "It certainly didn't help, but it wasn't your fault."

His heart felt a little lighter, looking at the younger-version of his mother, and he gave her a quick nod, not trusting his voice to hide his emotions. Piper smiled tremulously and Chris looked down to give her time to compose herself. The small wail coming over the baby monitor did that for him.

"Uh, I'll be right back," he said. Chris left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs to the nursery. There, in Wyatt's crib, was Matthew. His little boy was bawling, angry tears leaking out of red eyes.

"Hey little man," he said, unconsciously echoing his mother, "what's wrong? Did you miss me?" Chris cuddled his son to his chest and rocked him. Matthew settled down until his cries were tiny whimpers. "You just wanted to be with your dad, didn't you? Well I'm here. And guess what? Your grams and Uncle Wyatt are downstairs! Shall we go and see them? Yeah? Come on."

Chris felt a little silly, talking to Matthew like he could talk back, but it sort of came naturally to him. Must be a parent thing.

While Chris had gone to get Matthew, Piper had gone to the conservatory and was playing with Wyatt. Chris' infant-sized brother was playing with blocks and laughing at his mother as she tickled his stomach and cooed at him. When Chris came into the room, a happy light was still in her eyes and she greeted him. For a second, it was as if he was thirteen again and she was saying hi to him as he came in from school.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her on the floor. "Hey Wyatt. What're you playing?"

Wyatt giggled and held up a blue block to show him. Matthew kept turning his head to see the new people, so Chris turned him around on his lap, using his legs and back to make a sort of armchair for the baby.

"Hey Matthew, how you doin'?" Piper asked with the smile that she reserved only for babies. "Wyatt, come meet Matthew." She picked up her only son and moved him to her lap.

"This is Chris' son, Matthew," she said. "Can you say hi?"

Chris waved his son's hand, in an imitation wave. "And this is Piper's son, Wyatt," he said, playing along in the introductions game. "Say 'Hi, Wyatt'."

Neither of the boys seemed to care about actually saying hello but Wyatt did reach out and touch Matthew, who cooed and grabbed at Wyatt's fingers. They both smiled and seemed to get along. Wyatt even offered his blue block to Matthew, who took it clumsily in both hands.

Piper and Chris exchanged smiles. Chris watched his son and brother with more than a little amusement. This certainly wasn't the sort of 'first meeting' he had in mind when he'd thought about introducing his firstborn to his older brother. For one, he imagined more talking and facial hair on his sibling.

"They seem to be getting along," Piper commented.

"Yeah," said Chris.

A timer went off in the kitchen.

"That'll be the cookies," said Piper, taking Wyatt off her lap and setting him on the floor. "I'll be right back."

Chris nodded and returned his attention to the two little boys. His son was cooing animatedly at his uncle and Wyatt was having as much fun with Matthew as he did with the demon kid from two weeks ago.

He had just started to relax and enjoy himself when three demons shimmered in, energy balls at the ready.

"Piper!" he yelled, already waving his hand to telekinetically orb both Wyatt and Matthew into the playpen. "Wyatt, shield!"

His brother's blue force field rose and Chris felt less worried, despite the wails that were coming from his son. He orbed, the energy balls just missing him, and reformed, throwing the demons back into the wall with a wave of his hand. Piper came running in, sliding a little in her shoes, and blew up one of the demons.

Another demon shimmered in and threw Chris back. He crashed into the coffee table and winced as it broke underneath him. Piper blew up the demon and he redirected a piece of wood at another demon's heart.

"You okay?" she asked, reaching down to help him up.

"Yeah," he groaned, gingerly touching his back. "You?"

"I'm fine." Piper went over to the playpen and Wyatt's shield fell. "It's okay, you're okay."

Chris watched as she lifted her son and cradled him close, worriedly looking at his face to make sure that he wasn't harmed. Another wail came from the ground and he startled, remembering his own child. He winced as he walked, his whole back feeling like a massive bruise, and carefully picked Matthew up—more for his own sake than his son's.

"I've got you," said Chris softly, with his hand securely against the baby's head. Matthew calmed down and Piper smiled at him.

"It all changes, doesn't it," she said, "when you're a parent?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking down at his son, "it does."

* * *

**A/N: **This section is a little bit longer! I hope you like it! Things are starting to get a little more interesting too…. Thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews! I love hearing from you!


	5. Chapter Four

**Fathers and Sons**

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, so are we thinking diabolical master plan or just plain coincidence?" Paige mused.

"Well it looks like more than just coincidence, Paige," said Phoebe. "I mean two demon attacks with the same powers in one day? It can't be coincidence."

"But we are talking about lower-level demons," said Paige, "and most of them have the same powers anyway."

"Yeah but these are different," Piper said. "They kind of look alike and this is the second time they appeared in the conservatory."

Chris stepped forward, Matthew sucking greedily on a bottle in his arms. "The question is, what do they want? It's not as if they're targeting any one person. Do you think it's something in the house?"

"Unless the Underworld has a sudden urge to possess a couch or the grandfather clock," Phoebe said dryly, "I have no idea what that is." She yawned. "But whatever it is, we can't let them have it."

"Agreed," Piper said. "But there's nothing we can do about that right now," she slung her purse over her shoulder, "and I need to go to the store and stop by at the club. Chris, can you stay with Wyatt too? I have the laundry going and if you could add softener when the timer goes off, that would be great."

"Yeah, no problem," Chris said. He was a little peeved at getting the babysitting and laundry chores, but since Piper was going to buy supplies for his son, he was hardly in a position to complain even if his fingers itched from demon-hunting withdrawal.

"And if one of you," Piper said to her sisters, "could stay until I get back, I'd appreciate it. I don't want Chris and the boys to be alone in case those demons attack again."

"Yeah, I can stay," Phoebe volunteered with another yawn. "I just have to be back in three hours or Jason's going to wonder what happened to me."

"Great, thanks!"

Paige and Piper darted out the door. Chris looked down as Matthew stopped sucking and found the baby almost asleep. He quickly placed his son on his shoulder and patted the small back. He ignored the feel of Phoebe's curious eyes burning holes in his back and closed his own in exhaustion. Between his son and the demons, he'd hardly had any rest in two days.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a warm liquid trickled down his back following Matthew's loud burp. Chris grimaced.

"Towel. I forgot the towel," he muttered, setting a drowsy Matthew down in the playpen with Wyatt.

Phoebe's chuckles had him glaring at his aunt.

"Not a word," he warned. "I'm going to get a clean shirt. Watch the boys." Chris stormed up the stairs, Phoebe still giggling behind him.

Chris absently stripped and walked half-naked through the familiar halls of the Halliwell Manor. Memories floated around like errant ghosts when he saw an odd piece of junk that would eventually survive thirteen years into the future and become a fixture of his childhood.

His mom's room was full of memories like that. While it was currently cluttered with baby toys, Chris could still recognize the old picture frames that used to hold pictures of him and Wyatt growing up, of the huge family dinners that Piper insisted on until her death...

Chris forcibly shook himself and rooted through his mom's closet for his dad's old clothes. As much as he hated to admit it, they were the same size and Leo certainly hadn't missed the odd shirt and jeans that went missing in the last few months.

"So that's where my clothes disappeared to."

Or so he'd thought.

"Leo," he said, turning around sheepishly. "Uh, this isn't... I mean..."

"It's okay Chris," Leo said quietly, looking at his feet. The golden Elder robes glimmered in the waning sunlight. "I'm not mad."

Chris felt guilty, even though a voice in his head was telling him that he didn't have to. He told it to shut up. "I should have asked," he admitted. "I just don't have any money and you weren't using them..." Chris nearly hit himself when he realized how tactless that was.

Leo grimaced and ignored _that_ argument waiting to happen. "Forget it," he said. "How're the sisters?"

_Change the subject. Good plan, _Chris thought. "They're good. Some lower-level demons have been attacking but they're handling it."

"Are the attacks related?" Leo asked worriedly.

"We're not sure but we don't know much yet. Piper had to run some errands but I want to—"

"Argh!" a feminine scream came from downstairs.

With barely a thought, Chris orbed to Phoebe, only to have an energy ball collide with his chest. His body rocketed back and slammed into the wall. Grimacing, he slid down to the ground, burn marks stretching painfully across his front.

Leo had followed his orbs and the Elder was fighting three demons with Phoebe. They were stronger than the ones from before, and the lack of damage-inducing active powers had them at a disadvantage. Chris clenched his teeth and rolled to his feet. It was up to him.

He redirected some wood shards into one demon's midsection and flung another demon against the wall. Another energy ball came at him and managed to graze his arm when he tried dodging.

"You okay Chris?" Leo asked, appearing at his side.

At that moment, another four demons shimmered in. Phoebe backed up to join the two of them.

With barely a glance at Leo, Chris gritted his teeth. "Get the boys out of here and get Piper or Paige. Now!" he said, biting back a scream as he threw the whole group back with his injured arm.

Pain lanced up his side and front as he kept attacking the demons. Phoebe kept at it next to him, but they were quickly losing. Chris' vision started to blur when Phoebe's scream came from behind him. He turned and saw a demon holding her by the throat, an athame sticking out of her back.

With a hoarse scream, Chris flung the demon away and ran to his aunt's side.

"Chris," she murmured, eyes fluttering.

"Hang on Phoebe," he said. "Leo! Where are you? Leo!"

The demons, all six of them, stalked in, crowding around their injured forms. Chris' breath caught in his throat and he knew what he had to do. He laid Phoebe against the floor and stood in front of her.

He lifted his hands and one of the demons laughed derisively.

"What are you going to do, witch? Throw me into the wall?" he mocked. An energy ball formed in the demon's fist. "Your weak powers don't do anything." The other demons laughed uproariously.

Chris' eyes flashed and the demon exploded. The laughing stopped and incredulous eyes were fixed on Chris' open hand.

"Oh yeah?" the hybrid witch said, smirking.

Another demon was dispatched before everyone exploded in a flurry of movement. Chris kept trying to blow the demons up but they kept intercepting his powers with energy balls and flying objects.

After four consecutive energy balls, two of which grazed him, he fell back against the wall next to Phoebe. Chris gulped in air and risked a look down at his aunt. Her breathing was shallow and a pool of blood dripped from her back.

"Leo!" he screamed desperately. "Phoebe's dying, get your ass down here!"

One of the demons cackled. "He's not coming, you stupid witch. We will kill you and the Charmed One," she said.

"No you won't," he muttered. Chris gripped Phoebe's hand. It wasn't her destiny to die here. He had to think of something.

"_I call upon the Halliwell line,  
__To assist us in this dark time,  
__Destroy these demons, with some haste,  
__Before I really start to waste_."

Chris winced at the last line. It certainly wasn't his best but at least it was successful, he noted, as the demons exploded and burned to a crisp. As soon as the dust settled, a flurry of orbs announced Leo and Piper's arrival.

"Where were you?" Chris exclaimed. "Phoebe's hurt."

The Elder hurried over and held his hands over the knife wound. Chris' heart nearly stopped when he didn't see the golden glow, but with a splutter it came and Phoebe's blood receded. He let out a tense breath.

"Chris," his mother's voice was soft, "you're hurt!" He glanced down at his body and felt the throb of burns start up.

He grimaced. "What happened to you guys? We could have used your help," he pointed out.

"There was some kind of force field on the manor," Piper said. "The demons must have put it up to keep us from getting inside."

Chris' brow furrowed. "That's not good," he said. "We were lucky this time but if they try this again, they could kill one of you before we can break through the spell."

"Well, we can't exactly stay in the manor for the rest of our lives!" Piper exclaimed.

"We'll think of something," Leo calmly intoned, as he started healing Chris. "But I'm going to start by checking with the Elders to see if they know anything about these demons. I'll get the boys and then head Up There."

Piper nodded and Leo orbed away.

"Oh man," Phoebe moaned, rolling up off the floor. "What happened?"

"You nearly died," Chris said flatly, hiding his face in his dark hair. "We should have gone after those demons when we had the chance!"

"Maybe we should," said Piper, "but we can't change that. We need to focus on figuring out who those demons are and how to stop them so they can't try again."

"Agreed," Phoebe said. "I'm going to call Paige. We might need the Power of Three for this."

"And Chris and I can go to the Book of Shadows to start ID-ing them," said Piper.

Phoebe went to the conservatory for her phone, while Chris and Piper went upstairs. Despite the chaos and almost losing a Charmed One, he felt a little excited to be knee-deep in a demon hunt again. There was nothing like vanquishing to get the blood pumping.

"Okay," Piper muttered as she started flipping pages. "We're probably looking at a demon coven of sorts, so that eliminates these guys—they hunt alone—and these demons only come out at night, so it isn't them. Hey Chris, what about them?"

Chris looked over her shoulder. "Raptor Demons. I don't think so. Our demons had a different symbol on their chest. It was more like an 'X' than a 'T'."

Piper flipped a few more pages. "Hexor Demons? This kinda looks like the one that showed up this morning," she said, pointing to a picture.

"It's close—" Chris agreed, "but I think… yeah here!" He turned the page to show an entry that looked exactly like the demons from earlier. "This is them. The Collective of Waxlior. 'A coven of unrelated and dissimilar demons that rally together to destroy powerful good magic when it threatens the balance of good and evil. Their powers vary because demons join by choice, not by birth or level of strength. The Collective will send demons of increasing power until they finally destroy the source of good magic. The best solution is to remove the source to a plane where these demons cannot reach it.'"

Chris' voice trailed off and he froze. Almost as one, he and Piper turned to look at each other.

"Wyatt."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone! After I posted the last chapter, I had to run off to my brother's to help him pack up his condo and move his sorry butt out. Then he and my mom came to stay with me and it's just been utter madness here with so many people around. I've also been on job-searching expeditions, to little luck, and have been getting lots of unpaid little jobs here and there. Long story. :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new installment! The ending sort of surprised me too. It came from nowhere. I just hope this fic ends up somewhere! Haha.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed this fic! I love reading your comments and hearing that people are liking it! Please continue to review and tell me that you like it! (My ego just loves praise, lol.) Thanks!


End file.
